The following descriptions are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. A number of the systems utilize devices for interacting with the system including inputting information. However, traditional input approaches can be susceptible to a number of reliability and/or accuracy issues.
Conventional track-pad input is usually limited to resolving one input and is susceptible to erroneous input. Traditional track-pads are typically limited to resolving a single X and Y position for a given finger activation location. Multiple activators can cause difficulties and inaccuracies. For example, if multiple activators come into contact with a conventional track-pad the track-pad can report phantom locations and the input can often be corrupted. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional track-pad showing multiple activators 101 and 102 and phantom indicators or centroid positions 103 and 104. The phantoms can occur as a result of the processing algorithm.